1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose construction and to a new fastening means for fastening a clamping means to one end of the hose as well as to new methods of making such a hose construction and such a fastening means.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose construction comprising a tubular flexible hose having opposite ends and an outer peripheral surface means, fastening means, and a clamping means fastened to one of the ends of the hose with the fastening means for substantially circumferentially and radially inwardly clamping the one end onto a member that has been inserted into the one end, the fastening means comprising a fastening member having a part thereof secured to the outer peripheral surface means of the hose and having recess means therein that receives part of the clamping means therein. For example, see the advertisement of Copolymer on page 11 of the Feb. 18, 1991 issue of "Rubber & Plastic News".
Also see the U.S. Pat. No. to Denyes, 3,365,218 for various means for fastening a clamping member to an end of a hose.
Also see the U.S. Pat. No. to Dooley, 4,763,695; the U.S. Pat. No. to Proctor et al, 4,592,576 and the U.S. Pat. No. to Muhr, 4,773,129 for different types of annular clamping means for substantially circumferentially and radially inwardly clamping one end of a hose onto a member that has been inserted into that one end of the hose.